Dangerous Love
by Prowler8911
Summary: After a hard battle, Starscream seems deflated. Barricade has just the idea to make him feel better. Slash StarscreamXBarricade Rated M just in case. First fanfiction so please R&R. Disclaimer, Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara, I do not own this
1. Dangerous Love

Starscream shuttered his optics with a moan as Barricade slowly moved his glossa up his frame while caressing the sensitive wires under his plating.

"How does that compute Lord Starscream." Barricade panted into the others audio receptors before he was smothered with a kiss.

"No don't stop!." Starscream ordered gently arching his back as Barricade stroked his wings more gently that any mech would have imagined him able.

"Yes…yes, do you want more-." Barricade was cut off when a sneaky mech decided to invade his open mouth with a curious glossa and take control with a possessive forve.

"What wonderful tastes you have Barricade." Starscream whispered smirking as he pushed the other to the floor and smothered him with another kiss.

"Open your chest plating. Please!!" Barricade gasped.

"Was that an order soldier?" Starscream asked.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"You first then." Starscream whispered soothingly into the others audios. Barricade whimpered slightly as his chest plate opened to a pulsing spark glowing hungrily and starving to have a taste of another. "Are you ready sweetspark?"

"Yes sir." And Barricade dragged Starscream down to merge Starscream's spark with his own. A pulsing white light engulfed them moth and only in a few moments did it die down to show the two mechs panting and grasping eachother closely in eachothers arms. "Do you feel better now sir?"

"Yes, thank you sweetspark." Starscream whispered and moaned as he and Barricade went into a blissfully sweet overload.


	2. Payback

"No." Hook stated quite calmly.

"Please, just let me go talk to him alone for a couple of minutes." Starscream pleaded.

"I said no. The only people allowed in right now are myself and my fellow Constructicons." Hook replied.

"Do I have to make it an order." Starscream snarled.

"Yes." Hook stated.

"Fine. I order you to let me in the medbay to see Barricade alone." Starscream bellowed.

"Yes sir." Hook sighed and led him into the room and then shut the door on the two.

"My sweet Barricade, can you hear me?" Starscream whispered stroking sensitive wires.

"Yes my lord." Barricade moaned arching into the warlords touch. Please, sir overload me, I can't take all this waiting around much longer."

"Alright." Starscream smirked and lifted himself atop the table, straddling the soldier. He then cupped Barricade's face in his hands and started smothering him in kisses him from head to toe.

"More, my lord… MORE." Barricade shrieked with pain and pleasure as Starscream ripped his chest open and started caressing sensitive wires, nipping, tugging, anything to feed his hunger.

"I want more! BOND WITH ME BARRICADE!!" Starscream shrieked and tore into Barricade with more ferocious fury. Barricade tore out his interface cables and connected himself with Starscream. They both screamed as electric sparked danced through the air around them.

"What do you thing you're doing?" Hook screamed but was dragged into the mass of bodies.

"Say, Lord Starscream... wanna help me with something?" Barricade asked bringing the trembling form of the medic closer to him.

"Like what sweetspark?" Starscream replied.

"I want to hear him beg for mercy." Barricade snarled.

"No! Let me go, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. Please, I just-" Hook was suddenly cut off as Starscream covered his mouth and started stroking his helm.

"Sh, it's alright, we won't hurt you." Starscream whispered into Hook's audio receptor.

"No, please…don't…" Hook whispered… To Be Continued.


	3. Lust

Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way. Hasbro and all that jazzy stuff does. Not me (although I would love to)

"I order you to BEG." Starscream shrieked moving with possessive force, sending Hook crashing into overload.

"No…NO!" Hook screamed as wires were forcefully jerked and stroked, the two mechs wearing identical grins of pleasure and lust at the mechs cries.

"You dare disobey our Lord's orders? I should punish you for that…" Barricade whispered and pulled a thin streak of energon from Hook's armor and gently sucking the medic's life fluid. "He said beg, so BEG!"

"I'm sorry I ever said no…" whispered Hook as he cowered under both their cold glares.

"BEG." Starscream screamed, in a fit of ravishing, lustful anger.

"I beg for you to stop. I BEG YOU PLEASE."

" Yes, yes… was that so hard my dear Hook? Now, do not interrupt my interfacing again. Do You Understand?"

"Yes my lord." Hook whispered and silently slipped through the door withering under Starscream's cold gaze.

"Now… where were we…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hook you may check Barricade." Starscream ordered then smirked at the fearful glance Hook gave him.

"Yyyesss my Lord, right away sir, right away…"

"Do you hear me Sweetspark?" Starscream whispered silently.

"Yes my Lord." Barricade smiled as he lay back on the medical table.

"Wait until you meet my brothers. I'm sure you'll LOVE them…


End file.
